Targaryens shall live forever
by Ameryll Cullen
Summary: They were hiding for years, two went to the free cities, two stayed behind in Westeros. The age of the Dragons is here.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Sister

King's Landing was in panic, my black army, trained with art of silent killing, slaughtered these Lannister loving fools and I watched it all from the sky. My great dragon Balerion screeched with hunger, sometimes dipping his head to devour a citizen. It was beautiful, people screaming, crying for mercy. I had no mercy, I ordered their death just like they ordered the murder of my family. Revenge was sweet, my only regret wast that Aegon couldn't see this.

- A dragon, look it's a dragon. The Targaryens are back.

A man wearing the armor of the Kingsguard shouted, he seemed petrified with fear, but then he began to run. I urged Balerion to follow him in hopes that he would lead us to the Royal family. Robert, that coward was in hiding with his family since the battle started.

Balerion was too big to fit into the palace's halls, but Balerion wasn't patient, with a screech he demolished walls and pillars in our mad dash to get to the King, and finally we found them. He sat on the throne that belonged to my family.

- I would say that it's a pleasure to see you all, but that would be a lie. I hope you know why I'm here Robert Baratheon, tonight you will die but not before my dragon feasts upon your family.

- Who are you? What do you want?- Eddard Stark found his voice after staring at Balerion with an open mouth.

- Visenya II, named after Visenya, who rode on the mighty Vhagar, the first Targaryen queen, wife to Aegon the Conqueror. I came to claime the Iron Throne.

- My Queen, I'm happy to see that you arrived safely.

Varys bowed before me, he was the only loyal man that kept serving my small family even after we had to hide from Robert.

- Lord Varys, Aegon will arrive in a few days with my brother and sister, since he can't be here to supervise the city and cleaning out the filth I shall claim the throne to myself.

- Yes your Grace.

- Prepare the dungeons, many prisoners will fill it. And find Jamie Lannister!

My personal guards started to usher the traitors, Robert was in hysterics, but I was busy with staring at the throne. I was afraid to sit on it, many of my predecessors sat upon it. After gingerly sitting down on it I felt a strenght that travelled around my body. The Iron Throne recognized me as it's rightful owner.

- Spread the word Varys. Visenya Targaryen arrived.

Behind me Balerion screeched in victory, fire erupted from his mouth. Yes, victory was in my hands.


	2. Family

Family

As I walked through the streets of King's Landing I got more and more upset. The city was full with brothels and taverns. Robert saw to his own entertainment, how disgusting.

There was so many things to do and I had so little help. I needed to restore parts of the city that in the battle were burnt down by Balerion, the damned Stark boy was marching down from the North. I hoped that the ravens I ordered to be sent out would come back with good news, but Robb Stark wanted his family back.

I promised Aegon I would stay in King's Landing and wait for him. Robb Stark had more than 20.000 men and King's Landing was in a state where I wouldn't be able to defend it, even with Balerion on my side.

As I arrived to the Dragon Pits I fell to my knees murmuring prayers to the old Gods. I prayed for my family, for their safe return and I prayed for victory against Robb Stark. The once mighty Dragon Pit was in ruins.

- Lord Varys, I need the Pits in perfect condition, start the restoration after the men finished with the burnt down parts of the city.

- Consider it done my Queen.

- What do you think about the rebellion Robb Stark has started, should I end it with force or a truce?

Since I was a child Varys helped with my upbringing, he had told me all about the political state of Westeros, I saw paintings about the more important Lords and Ladies. I trusted him the most.

- You will know when the time is right Your Grace, we can't be sure that the Stark boy wants war.

- He is young, maybe we can sway him to our side. Escort Lord Stark to my study I would like to have a word with him.

With that I left them, the men got their instuctions about how I wanted the new parts to look like. The Red Keep was already decorated in red and black.

A loud roar alerted me to the arrival of Balerion, while I couldn't ride him everyday he still flew circles above the city.

- Go to the Great Hall Balerion, a feast awaits you there.

I thought that the mention of food will be enough for him to leave me for a few hours but he stayed by my side all the way back to the castle.

- Your Grace, Lord Stark has been escorted to your study.

Varys worked quick, his little birds were all around the castle. This little bird was only a young boy.

- Take the boy to the kitchens and give him some food. – the guard to my right responded to my order the minute the words left my mouth. And I continued my trip back to my study.

Lord Eddard Stark was standing near the windows, watching the working men rebould my city.

- Greetings Lord Stark.

- Your Grace!

I walked slowly to my seat, I wasn't in a hurry and by being calm Lord Stark would be calm as well.

- Your son has an army, he thinks the North strong enough to defeat me. I would like to know your thoughts on this matter.

His reaction was predictable, on his face I could see many things, my words suprised him.

- I sent out many ravens in hopes of a peaceful conquer of the rest of Westeros. Many Lords has sworn their loyalty to me, only your son dared to defy me. Lord Varys tells me that your dear wife whispered in your young son's ear about marching against me. Until now I thought about a trip to Winterfell, making a truce and returning you to your lands, but now…

- You are being generous my Queen, if you let me I can stop my son. Please my Queen, Robb is just a boy.

- Yes I wanted to be generous with you and your family, now I want something in exchange for their lives Lord Stark.

- Whatever you wish for Your Grace.

- You will speak with your son, you will sign a truce and ride against Tywin Lannister with your son and the troops he gathered. After defeating the Lannister's forces you shall take Lord Tywin to the Wall as his punishment.

He didn't seem to like my orders, but Eddard Stark was a reasonable man and his family's safety was a priority to him.

- Anything else Your Grace?

- I want the Kingslayer, kneeling before me within a month, no harm shall come to him while in your custody.

A week ago Lord Stark joined his son and started the war against the Lannisters. His daughters Arya and Sansa were delightful company. I thought about making at least one of them my Lady in waiting.

The only thing that bothered me was Aegons late arrival. He was still away in the Free Cities searching for Viserys and Daenerys. I missed his kind words when I was so angry I could kill someone, his gentle touch before I went to sleep. I was tense, this viper's nest gave me a bad mood. These people were masters at manipulation, they whispered their loyalty into my ears while behind my back they plotted my demise.

If it wasn't enough Stannis Baratheon arrived a few days ago, declaring his undying loyalty to the Targaryen House and abandoning his brother, Robert for his crimes against my family. It would've been a happy moment if Varys hadn't told me about the growing army Stannis had.

- Lord Stannis, I'm happy to hear that you stayed loyal to the Targaryens, the only thing I would like to know is, why are you gathering an army?

- Your Grace, news about Lord Stark's struggle with Tywin Lannister had reached me, my forces will join him if you wish it.

I heard a cough in the crowd, a cough that reminded me of a laugh. Lord Varys stepped out and addressed me.

- If I may speak my Queen.

- Speak Lord Varys.

- Lord Stannis, if my birds are right then the banners your men gathered under bear the symbol of a golden lion.

So the laughter came from him, his games entertained me to no end. It seems that Lord Stannis was to much like his brother, oh well the Wall could house one more man.

- How it saddens me to hear these news Lord Stannis. Your lands will be made a part of the royal lands, your army will join Lord Stark as you wanted and you will be serving at the Wall till the day of your death.

My guards struggled a bit when taking him to the prison, but eventually they overpowered him.

- After thinking through it many times I decided on who should be the Hand of the Queen.

With the help of Lord Varys it was easy. I couldn't keep Eddard Stark in King's Landing, he would stay loyal only if I let him back to Winterfell, Robert Baratheon would go to the Wall. I needed someone who would be loyal and submissive to me.

- Our families were close ones, Prince Doran Martell shall fill this important role…

Interrupting my speech a guard burst through the doors to the Great Hall, kneeling before me and catching his breath.

- Your Grace, a raven has arrived with news about Lord Aegon.

- Tell me, good or bad news?

-Good, my Queen, your brother should arrive in two days.

- Was he alone? What about my other siblings?

- Your brother rides a horse, following him there is a carriage and at least ten men guarding the carriage.

My heart filled with relief at these news. My small family was safe and nearing King's Landing. The carriage must be for Daenerys, but what about Viserys, he should be riding beside Aegon. I felt dread in my gut. I begged the Gods for Viserys' safety.

- Lord Varys, I leave the Throne in your hands while I go and greet my siblings.

- Yes my Queen.

While in the company of the court my steps were slow and calm, after the doors closed I was running towards my chambers, I was running so fast my guards couldn't keep up with me. Ordering the maids to prepair my armor I tried to calm myself. My hair was braided while they helped me into my armor.

- Lilian in a few days I will be back with my family, prepair chambers for them. I want everything to be perfect when I arrive back, do you understand me?

- I understand, have a safe journey my Queen.

The saddle was on Balerion's back, Lord Varys was standing next to him.

- You should't leave so suddenly Visenya, you know that the hold you have on Westeros is breakable.

- I know that, but the scouts hadn't mentioned Viserys, I worry for him.

- Be back soon my child.

With a squeez to my hands he left me standing alone in the company of my dragon. Balerion was excited for a ride and I was tense with worry. He huffed at me in annoyance, his warm breath tickling my skin.

- I worry my friend, they are the only people left in this world for me, without them I'm alone.


	3. Reunion

**I know that it's a little short but the fun only begins when they are back in King's Landing. **

**All rights go to GRR Martin. **

Reunion

It felt so good on the back of Balerion's back. His warm body was full of strenght, his muscles moving under me.

I was so worried about my siblings, I wanted them safe in my arms where they belonged. While waiting for word from Aegon I pressured Varys into telling me about Daenerys and Viserys. It turned out to be an awful night with tears in my eyes. Viserys was apparently just like our father while little Daenerys became a submissive girl. I questioned myself on the decision about keeping Robert Baratheon alive. So much grief and sorrow they brought to my family all in the name of bringing freedom to Westeros.

Balerion's loud screech brought me back from my thoughts. We were near them, my dragon felt Aegons scent I was sure.

- You feel them, my Friend? Let's hurry up then!

In minutes I was able to see them, they stopped for a little rest making camp. I couldn't see Aegon in the mids of the guards or Viserys. But near the carriage stood a girl, with white blond hair and pale skin. She was holding little eggs in her hands.

Our landing brought everyone's attention to us, on their faces I could see shock, fear and awe. Well, Balerion was huge and looked scary and it wasn't a commonity for these people to see a fully grown dragon.

- Aegon, come greet your sister, greet your Queen.

I screamed loudly, hoping for his quick arrival. I was kept waiting only for a minute. Strong armes circled my waist from behind and I was greeted with a happy yell of 'I missed you so much'. His nearness calmed my soul.

- Behave, I'm not just your sister anymore, what rumors will start about me if you manhandle me infront of my subjects. – my voice was disapproving but he saw right through me and started to twirl me around while laughing loudly.

- Your Grace?

The guards were still frozen in place by the sight of Balerion, only one man had the guts to try and address me.

- Who are you good Ser?

- Ser Jorah Mormont my Queen.

- Aegon we planned to bring only our lost siblings back to Westeros who are these people?

- Many of them were helping the exiled Targaryens while in the free cities, they are your loyal servants.

Ah so they wanted payment for hiding and aiding Viserys. The list was growing by the minute it seemed.

- Well, we're not far from King's Landing and Lord Varys is already preparing for your arrival, break camp and follow me back to our home brother.

- You heard the Queen break camp and prepare the horses.

Aegon's voice was full of authority, he behaved as a true prince should.

- I know that I should stay and introduce myself to Viserys and Daenerys, but I don't have much time, not everything is settled still and Lord Varys needs my help in solving these problems. I only wanted to be sure about your well-being.

- In a few hours we will arrive, and then you'll have me to help you.

Glancing behind Aegon I saw Viserys standing beside Daenerys. He was a handsome man, it would've been easy to mistake his nearness to Dany to be protectiveness, but his eyes were calculating while sizing me up. He will be ahrd to deal with but I already had experience with one spoiled Targaryen boy I hoped he would be similar to Aegon.

- It's time for me to…

- Don't be so cold hearted as to leave us dear sister. - his voice dripped with sweetness, trying to fool me.

The arrogant little prick, if only I could bend him over my knees.

- Come introduce yourself then brother.

In seconds he was before me, bowing, but not that low. Our eyes were locked, I couldn't escape his gaze.

- No need for introductions Visenya, we were one in our mother's womb you seem to forget that fact, _sister._

He embraced me then, only this time it wasn't calmness I got but an unsettling feeling deep in my soul .He was so different from Aegon. One of his hands went into my hair, gripping it a bit too hard for my liking, the other went to my waist. His lips were brushing my ear, his every exhalation gave me shivers.

- You were a fragile little girl when I left you, now look at you, you became a woman, my sweet twin claimed the throne that was to be mine. –his words for meant only for me.

At that moment I understood why Father liked Viserys so much, my twin was exactly like Father.


	4. Dark clouds gathering

**Here's the next chapter I hope you'll enjoy it. In a few days or sooner I'll post the next one.**

**GRR Martin owns it all. **

Dark clouds gathering

After Viserys' little show the only thing I could do was staying with them. The men broke camp and we started the journey back to King's Landing. I tried to stay as far away from Viserys as I could. But every time I lost sight of him his gaze burned my skin.

- Visenya?

A quiet, almost whisper came from my right. My little sister needed to be more firm. If she stayed like this then the people in the court will eat her alive.

- What is it Dany?

- Your dragon, I thought I had the last eggs with me, so how is it that you came into possession of one as well?

- Our mighty companions were extinct for many years, only a few petrified eggs were left behind by the last dragon, a female that only lived for a short while being sickly and misshapen. You have three eggs, Euron Greyjoy once owned an egg, a gold and blue little egg. When I turned 10 Lord Varys gave that egg to me as a gift, and to my suprise it hatched while my blood was pooring out of my wounds after a failed attempt to take my life.

- How come he is so big?

- You don't want to know, sister.

Balerion saved me many times, sometimes it was just one assassin, other times they came in groups. My dragon's appetite only grew in the years.

Night was fast approaching and I was tired. The Gods only know when was the last time I travelled by foot and+ not on Balerion's back high in the skies.

- Maybe we should rest for the night Visenya.

- You're right, we'll stay here for the night, we're only a half a day away from King's landing.

By the end of my words we could hear horses from behind, they were fast approaching us.

- Balerion! –I screamed for my dragon and in seconds I was on his back.

It wasn't that dark and nearing the strangers I was able to see their banners. A direwolf. Thank the Gods, for a heart beat I thought we were in trouble. Finally calming down I stayed in the skies, letting Aegon talk with Lord Stark's men. Many a soldier gazed at my Dragon, it seemed they wanted to stay with us.

The men looked exhusted. Lord Stark was struggling to win this war. Still Aegon wanted to know every single tale about the battles against the Lannisters. Drinking wine and eating a bit seemed to loosen their tongue and after a little while they were singing crude songs about whores. The moment the word _whore_ first left their mouths I excused myself and went in search of Daenerys.

She was with Balerion in the woods, her lips were moving so I thought she was trying to talk to him, but I was wrong, Daenerys was singing an old song about dragons. Balerion's tail moved to the rhythm of her voice, sometimes huffing or growling. What a sight they made.

- I'm happy to see that you made my bloodthirsty dragon into a dancing bear.

At the sound of my voice she almost jumped out of her own skin, maybe I was too silent when approaching her.

- I am just…

- Sorry I scared you.

She just nodded with a little smile on her face.

- Are you always this quiet? You know you can't be like this when in King's Landing, it's a cruel place.

- Well Viserys always tells me that…

- Be who you want to be not who Viserys wants you to be, it's late you should go to sleep sister.

It made my blood boil how Viserys shaped Dany into this creature. A Targaryen woman wasn't like this, every Targaryen Queen and Princess had a dragon, the riders were just as bloodthirsty as their beasts.

- Advicing Dany to be something she can't be is a foolish thing.

- You are the fool if you think that I won't try to help her change.

I thought he was a bit farther from me but when I turned around we were nose to nose. We were so close, as twins we were always joined at the hip, now looking at him I only saw a stranger who had the same features as me.

- If I remember right you were just like her back then.

- You left me behind and it's hard to survive alone, Aegon only joined after a few years. You cut our bond when you left me sleeping in our bed the night the rebels murdered our family.

For minutes he gaped at me, the truth of my words not only shocked him but hurt me too. As a little girl my twin meant everything to me. We knew each others thoughts, we were one soul in two bodies.

- Good night Viserys.

When we arrived in King's Landing the crowed was cheering loadly again and again shouting 'Bless the Queen and the Targaryens'. It was a heady feeling, knowing that the people were this pleased about our return. The children tried reaching out and touching Balerion, in return they got an irritated huff in their chubby little faces.

The repairing of the burnt down parts of the city were going well, in the place of black and ashen walls there were marbles walls carved to perfection. Beyond the gates the seperated the peasants and the nobility Lord Varys was waiting for me.

- I hope you had a safejourney Your Grace.

- What news do you have for me Lord Varys?

- I think it would be safer to discuss it in your study my Queen.

- You can say it in front of us Lord Varys, we are family after all. –Viserys and his arrogance.

Before Varys could rebuke him I tried to calm them down.

-Of course Lord Varys, but first I need to change into something comfortable. Where is Lilian?

- I'm here Your Grace.

- See to my sibling's needs Lilian while I'm with Lord Varys.

It was good to be out of my armor, true that it was lighter buti t wasn't soft. Hurridly dressing in the garments Lilian left for me on my bed I headed out of my chambers. The sight that greeted me after closing my door suprised me.

- What is the meaning of this?

- Lord Varys' orders Your Grace. We are to accompany you everywhere you may go. - Fuming I headed in the direction of my study.

The door slammed into the wall I opened it so hard, I re din the face I was so angry. shackling me with two brutes wasn't my idea of a calm ruling. Personal guards meant that I feared for my life which wasn't true at least I thought I was safe.

- You may stand guarg outside the door. Your Grace I have urgent and unsettling news.

- First tell me why you felt the need for personal guards.

- After your departure a maid in your chambers were found dead with a letter threatening your life.

- Who sent it?


	5. A serious threat and retaliation

A serious threat and retaliation

After talking for hours, Lord Varys left me to my thoughts. I knew that some wouldn't accept me on the throne so easily. But attempting to kill in my own chambers. It was a bit shocking. Many of my enemies could be considered, but the most possible would be the Lannisters, I had Lannister offsprings in my dungeons, till now I thought it would be a trade between us, me giving back the children in exchange of a treaty, giving Cersei back in exchange for their loyalty.

Well as loyal as a Lannister can be.

- What should I do now?

This was the only question I needed an answer to. Maybe they were in need to know just how cruel a Targaryen ruler can be when threatened. With that in mind I left my study in search of Lord Varys to give him my orders.

It seemed that no one knew where Varys was, the only one I stumbled into everytime was Viserys. But till now I could hide behind a corner so he didn't saw me. My has run out it seems, becouse he was standind ont he other side of the cornes when I thought the corridor was empty.

- I hope you're not trying to avoid me, sister.

- I'm just…

- I want to talk to you in private.

- No! – My voice was firm, I had no intentions to be alone with him where no one could protect me or stop him if he got too angry. He had a nasty temper.

- I wasn't asking.

Then he grabbed my arm, with so much strenght that I could feel the bruises forming. He started to drag me in the direction of his chambers.

The corridors were deserted, I wished there was a guard to stop this madness.

Shutting and locking the door behind us he tossed me onto his bed, he didn't need to restrain me, his furius gaze was enough to keep me frozen in my spot on the bed.

- Now tell why is that when I finally return that the fucking crown is on your head instead of mine, explain it why you felt the urge to be a queen when it is my right to rule Westeros, I am the heir to the throne not you. Not a little girl who knows nothing about the world or how to rule.

- I assume you know all about how to rule. The Beggar King who, up until now, had nothing but a long forgotten name and a little sister to abuse.

- Do not anger me you don't want to feel the wrath of the Dragon.

- Slap me, beat me. Do whatever you want. DO IT you fucking coward. Hurt me, you only know how to hurt me.

I could see it in his eyes, the emotions, the questions. He was crazy just like Father, but Viserys tried to suppress his anger.

His hand got high above our heads, ready to strike me for my insolence, I shut my eyes tight waiting for the blow that would shatter the weak threads of our bond, but it never came. The only thing I felt was his arms around my waist, pressing me up against his body, and the feel of his lips against my own. It was like he tried to suck my soul out of my body through this kiss.

- If I can't have the throne then I want you. Say you'll be mine again.

He said these words against my lips, I could feel them. It was all so wrong. I knew it. He knew it. But it was in our blood, like in many Targaryen's before us.

Leaving his arms was hard, but my own feelings frightened me. The court would whisper behind our backs, the whole of Westeros would be disgusted if we would try to follow in the steps of our ancestors. Loving your own brother, but I couldn't forget these feelings, I loved him since the moment we shared our mother's womb.

I had so much more important problems than this.

- Your Grace!

- Don't sneak up on me Varys I was deep in my thoughts.

- That's why I called your name several times Visenya, what is wrong my child?

He had his suspicions I was sure, a few maids saw me leaving Viserys' chambers, maybe one of them was a spy of his.

- I came to a decision concerning the Lannister threat.

- What would that be my Queen?

- I want Cersei Lannister tortured and then roped to a pole in the middle of King's Landing's biggest square for all to see what is the punisment for trying to kill me.

- As you wish my Queen.

Sitting on the Iron Throne I looked at the many that came to court today. everyon could hear the screams coming from the dungeons. I tried to suppress the shivers but at the higher pitched scream I visibly cringed. Tywin Lannister will regret his decision I would make sure of it.

A brave Lord had enough of listening to the dreadful screams and came up to me.

- Your Grace, what is the meaning of this, from early in the morning someone is being tortured.

- It is my answer to Lord Lannister, anyone who tries killing the Queen will land in the torture chambers. Don't even think about betraying me to my enemies, there are dire consequences if anyone tries.

- This is madness you can't do this to highborn even if it's an enemy.

- This is war I do whatever I deem fit to protect myself and Westeros.

I left the Great Hall and the quietly whispering court behind, I walked slowly towards my sleeping chambers, the mask I wore while ordering the torture of Cersei Lannister was slipping, I could feel the tears coming, the pressure was too much, I was crumbling inside.

Her scream reminded me of the night the rebellion came to take us. Mother was screaming angry words trying to use her status of Queen, buti t was to no avail. They came to kill us, and soon her screaming turned into pained keening. I watched as they touched her, tainting her body. I screamed and shouted for them to stop, to leave her alone. I wanted my mother, I wanted Viserys. But they left me there, alone to cope with the loneliness and the pain of losing them .

Leaving my guards at the door I shut it and locked it. I wanted no one to see me like this. I fell to my knee sobbing and gasping for breath. I was suffocating, my body was rebelling against me. I was dying from the inside. And then everything went dark, the last thing I saw before falling into darkness was the hard, cold stones of the floor.

Far away from King's Landing Lord Tywin Lannister got the answer clear and loud. Her daughter was paying for his mistake. Jaime was mad with rage, Tyrion quietly observed it all. His only thought 'Father deserves it, the Lannisters deserve it'.

But outside the war was still raging, Eddard Stark was loyal to his new Queen, he was unstoppable in his quest in wiping the Lannisters off the face of Earth.


	6. Suffering through the day

Suffering through the day

My mouth was dry and my neck was stiff from sleeping on the floor. Fainting, I was weak in mind and it seemed in body too. The Lannisters, the Court and Viserys, it was just too much. My mind couldn't keep up with all the happenings in such a short time.

With a stiff and sore body I made my way to the door where my guards waited for me.

- I need a maid and hot bath water.

I shut the door in their faces; I had no tolerance for anyone today.

Soon two of my personal maids entered my chamber and helped me out of the rumpled clothes from yesterday. My white-blonde hair was down from the braids and twists, my body bare.

- Your Grace, Lady Daenerys would like to keep you company while you take your bath.

- Let her in Miriam.

Dany was a vision in her pale purple silk dress, her hair braided with some colour on her cheeks. A gentle smile playing on her lips, she kneeled down on my right side.

- Leave us! – They quickly left and shut the door. – I'm glad you came; I needed to talk to you about something Viserys wouldn't want to.

- Ask, sister, and I'll give you answers if I have them.

We started at each other long and hard, she seemed honest, and that was all I wanted.

- That Dothraki Khal, I know they fear the sea but you escaped before the marriage, it's a great offense, I want to know, will they pose as a threat to us?

- Once I've seen him only for a few minutes, Viserys said that they wouldn't dare cross the sea in fear that the great darkness would swallow them into its belly.

- Help me wash my back, today I want peace and quite.

Half the day I spent with her, laughing and talking about silly things only young girls would talk about. She had only one question I couldn't answer.

- Yesterday Viserys was out of his mind with rage, he kept mumbling your name while pacing in my chambers. I wasn't able to calm him down. Would you happen to know something about the cause of his anger?

When I left him, he was perfectly calm if not a little flushed from our kiss. At the thought of the kiss my cheeks became red with embarrassment and my lips tingled. What a kiss it was, leaving me a stuttering mess. Foolish boy, giving me ideas, he knew we weren't allowed to start something that everyone would frown upon.

- I do not know what you're talking about.

- I think you are trying to lie to me. Find me when you're ready to tell me.

She left me then, left me to drown in these miserable thoughts. I needed to end this, whatever it was between Viserys and me.

After dressing up and taking a deep breath to ready myself I stepped out of my chambers. Like a little girl hiding from her parents I tried to keep to the corridors I knew he wouldn't walk. Getting out of the Red Keep was harder then I thought. The two guards followed me but I let them, still scared about someone jumping out of the shadows with a knife ready to slit my throat.

Balerion was high in the skies, playing with the currents of the wind. I hurried my steps so I would reach the Dragon Pits faster. I wanted a bit of freedom, and that freedom was found on my faithful beast's back.

The people of the city looked so small from up here. I saw everything, children playing around, men working and women chatting amongst each other. I missed this kind of calm, this calm that only Balerion could give me.

- I missed you, I promise to visit you more often from now on, but the imbeciles in this viper's nest need me to order them around or else they wouldn't know what to do.

A mighty screech was his only answer, it also alerted the people under us that a predator was watching them. From that second the day only got worse.

Varys was waiting for me, he was eager to share some secrets and to point out the fact that I had duties to attend to.

- The Lannisters stopped their attacks against Lord Stark, for the time they called a truce to tend to the killed. They seem to consider giving up, but if you want my opinion they are only biding their time to come up with a way to save their behinds.

- Anything else?

- As we speak the Hand of the Queen is handling the duties you should, and of course your brother is too eager to help him out.

- Viserys?

- Yes my Queen.

- He is causing too much trouble already, tell him I want him to leave it up to me to rule, he is a prince, find something to entertain him while I give out the proper orders.

- As you wish!

With that I made my way towards the Great Hall, to relieve Lord Martell of his duties. It was quite boring listening to the mediocre problems these stuck up highborns had. Their only problem was the loss of money, because of my war with the Lannisters.

- If you worry so much and want this war to and you should join my army and fight.

- No, Your Grace, I believe in your power to save the Kingdom from the Lannisters. - These fools made me angry, if only I could shut them up permanently.

- Earlier in the day I went out to the Dragon Pits, it's better than it was but still not in the state I want it to be. – a nervous little man came up to the throne and kneeled.

- My Queen, we try to work as fast as we can, but many of my men fear the Beast, it sits watching us while we work, it watches us like it wants to eat us.

- Work faster or you'll find out how my beast likes to take his meals.

On the way back to my chambers I ordered my guards to leave me be, I needed some alone time. But every time I wanted to be alone someone interrupted me. I swear I tried to keep out of his way.

Suddenly I felt hands around my body, pulling me into a dark room. Maybe a not used guest room.

- Tell me, do you enjoy running from me?

His lips were on my neck peppering it with kisses, sometimes gently other times roughly, kissing, biting, and sucking on my skin. One arm was around my breasts the other caressing my stomach.

- Please stop it, you know we can't, it's not right.

- Father loved our mother, before him all the Targaryens did the same, why change the customs?! Do you feel me? I can't control myself when around you.

He was starting to lose himself in his lust, the hand on my stomach wandering down and bunching the ends of my dress into his fist, tightly pressing me back into his body. Gods yes, I could feel him.

- Give in and I'll give you everything you'll ever want. – His whispering in my ear gave me goose bumps.

I was starting to give in, Gods it would've so easy to just give the control over to him. But I was saved again. A loud scream echoed throughout the Red Keep. Only that scream saved me from his lustful clutches.


	7. Daenerys

**Dear readers thank you so much for your reviews and pms, they make me write faster This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. The next one will be out as soon as I have some time to upload it. **

**GRR Martin owns it all! Only Visenya is mine.**

* * *

Daenerys

I knew what was going on between them, I wanted to say that I was disgusted by it but all of our ancestors have done the same when the time came to marriage. Viserys wanted her, with him it was hard to decide if his feelings were only lust or something more.

Getting used to life in King's Landing was hard, everyone stared at us, at first it was understandable, we were the last of our line but now it was a bit annoying. Visenya was busy with ruling, Viserys was busy with trying to woo her, the only one who had some time for entertaining me was Aegon, and he made me laugh every time I was lonely or upset. Just like now, we were sitting in a smaller version of the Great Hall enjoying the show of fire eaters and some minstrels playing dramatic music.

Aegon found me after I left Visenya's chambers, I was a bit down because of her secretiveness about Viserys, Aegon found and made watch the minstrels and then came the fire eaters.

- Now that you're feeling better, tell me, what made my sweet little sister sad?

- It's not my secret to tell, I'm sorry.

For a few minutes we were quiet, but then I wanted to ask some questions.

- What is it like for you, you know, being together with us?

- At first it was hard, for years I thought I was the only survivor of that night, but then Fate decided to give me Visenya, she was a small little girl who was needy for my attention, always trying to sneak in and sleep in my bed and clinging to me.

- It's funny thinking about the Dragon riding Queen as a needy brat.

- Yes it is funny. – He laughed with me, but I could see that he was remembering, he was far away in time when Visenya was a little child.

- How about Viserys and I?

- You're a sweet girl, I already love you just like I love Visenya, our brother on the other hand is a bit different. I don't understand him, and I don't think he wants me to understand him.

I wanted to leave behind the serious conversation so I poked his arm and shouted:

- Catch me if you can!

I ran as hard as I could and I think I lost him at a corner, but I could still hear him laughing behind me. We went deeper and deeper down into the castle, after some time it started to get darker, the windows were getting smaller so only a little light could come in, I started to get scared.

- Aegon? Aegon?

There was no answer, I was lost and Aegon wasn't here. But someone else was, a boy's voice answered instead of Aegon.

- I'm here please let me out!

I walked closer to the door and tried to open it, it was a surprise when it opened easily, but then metal bars were in my way. This was a prison; a prison witch contained a golden haired boy.

- Who are you? – The words came out soft and quiet.

- I'm your Prince you little bitch, now let me out!

A Prince? The only Royal family in King's Landing was the Targaryens. Was it possible? Gods he was a Baratheon.

- I'm sorry I can't. –with that I ran away, trying to find my way back to my chambers or the Great Hall.

In my haste I ran into someone. I squealed like a child frightened from the monster under the bed.

- Dany? Where were you?

- I just…I was lost and you weren't behind me anymore! –I started to cry, I was so scared.

- Let's get you back to your rooms, you'll feel better then.

He led me back to my rooms and stayed with me till I fell asleep, at least he thought I was asleep, and then he left.

In the safety of my room I was able to think calmly again. That boy was Joffrey Baratheon, the Crown Prince before we came and took back the Iron Throne. He was near my age. I knew that Visenya wasn't cruel and a glimpse at the boy's prison was evidence to it. The only thing indicating that he was imprisoned were the iron bars separating him from freedom. He was handsome, with green eyes and golden tresses. Finally I could fall asleep, with dreams of Joffrey Baratheon.

While the Targaryen Princess dreamed about the lovely face of Joffrey in another side of the castle a bloodied and weak woman was trying to escape by the help of a maid.

She was still bleeding from a few wounds mostly slashes caused by whipping and walking was also hard, her feet were burned and every time she stepped on them an unbearable pain shot through her body slowing her down.

Her once beautiful face was cut up, she was almost unrecognisable, her once golden curls were red from blood, but her green eyes were still shining with hatred. The maid was afraid that they wouldn't make it out, hey were moving too slowly, if they couldn't hurry up the guards will realise that Cersei Lannister wasn't in her cell and they would come looking for her. If only they could make it to the servant's entry. Two horses waited for them with one soldier paid by Tywin Lannister himself, and then they would be safe. But luck wasn't on their side that day. Cersei couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell hard to the floor. Her bones hurt and she screamed so loud that almost every person in the castle could hear it. The guards came, Ladies and Lords came and the Queen came to look for the source of the commotion. Cersei Lannister was ushered back into her cell with promises of more torture; the poor maid was placed next to her mistress awaiting torture then death for her betrayal. No amount of begging would get her out of her predicament. Cersei could only cry, cursing her husband, her father and all of Westeros.

* * *

-**The Minstrels - A minstrel was a servant first employed as a castle or court musician. ( if some of you were wondering what a minstrel was)**


	8. Give in to the call

**I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, enjoy it GRR Martin owns it all!**

* * *

Give in to the call

Spies in the castle were always easy to find, Varys made sure of that, but this one slipped in without our knowing. It was quite upsetting. I almost lost my bargaining chip.

- Come, we should go back to your chambers. – Viserys was still with me, he was holding me together.

I nodded in answer and let him lead me back into the safety of my chambers. My thoughts were running wild with theories, afraid of another incident like this.

- I need Varys, please send for him. – He didn't like me ordering him around, but did what I asked and after a short time Varys was entering my chambers.

- I've heard what happened, I told you to reign with an iron fist, but you have more important things to do every time I try to advice you.

- How dare you speak to your Queen like that? You…

- Calm down Viserys, he is the only one who has the right to lecture me. Now tell me how could this happen without us knowing?

Of course it was Lord Lannister, but which one, the Kingslayer or his gold shitting father? It wasn't that organized like the last time, this escape attempt was too hasty; I knew they would try to rescue her but not this soon.

- Send out some of my men to search the lands near King's Landing, maybe we find Lannister soldiers, I want answers.

- It is possible that Lord Tywin had no hand in this rescue, that maid only wanted Cersei, not Cersei and the children, there is something you should know.

More secrets, just what I wanted to hear. This place was fast becoming a nightmare.

- Jaime had been seen near, but we weren't able to capture him. He came for his lover.

- What do you mean his lover, Cersei is not… - And suddenly I knew, they were far more than brother and sister.

- I want more man on the walls, I want no more surprises. Leave now I'm tired. – With a bow he made his way towards the door, but when just a step away from the door he turned back with a smirk.

- Prince Viserys come its late and your sister needs her rest.

- I have some things to discuss with her in private.

He knew, Viserys you fool you should have left with him. I was so angry I could have slapped him for his idiotic behaviour. Varys left with a knowing smile on his face. He will keep it a secret, but now that he knew he will try and put a stop to it, he will stop at nothing so that the Iron Throne stays in my hands.

- You fool, you told him everything, I hate you, I hate you!

My fist were pounding into his chest, angry tears slipping down my cheeks, it was too much, I wanted him, I loved him but now it was all over.

- What are you talking about, stop this madness. - He was getting angry; confusion wasn't an emotion he liked.

- He will take you away from me! – I could only whisper the words it hurt so much.

Still he was oblivious to the happenings; maybe it was better this way. The only thing we needed was time, when my power was more secure we would be together, or I was just going crazy thinking that in the future Viserys could be beside me, loving me and sharing the burdens of ruling Westeros.

- Its late, come to bed, I'll stay with you tonight, please calm down you know I can't bear the sight of your tears, I never could.

We undressed and went to bed, his arms held me tightly, giving me warmness and safety. In my dreams he was still with me.

_Five year old Viserys was trying to impress his father. Earlier in the day new horses arrived, a gift from Tywin Lannister, a stable boy said. The beast was huge and he was sitting a few feet from it thinking about ways on how to get on its back. The big black stallion was frightening. But father seemed so proud of Rhaegar when he mounted the stallion._

_It was night and he planned his big show off for the morning, Father always took a walk around the grounds early in the morning, it would be the perfect time to show him he could ride the beast too. With his plans made he left the stables and went back into his sleeping chamber, where his sweet sister awaited him. Visenya couldn't sleep without him near her, so it was sure that she waited for him, awake in their bed. Mother wanted them in separate rooms, saying that it wasn't proper for them to sleep in the same bed, but Father insisted on them sharing a room. Viserys liked it, his sister in his arms at night always kept the monsters away. _

_- Where were you Viserys, I'm so sleepy! – A quiet voice said from the centre of the huge bed. _

_- I'm here now you can go to sleep. _

_- Give me a kiss or I won't!_

_- A kiss? Why?_

_- I saw Rhaegar kissing a girl in a dark corridor, I asked him why he was kissing the girl, he said they would sleep better if they gave each other a good night's kiss, so give me a kiss, I want a kiss too so I can sleep better. _

_Viserys thought it silly but complied with his sister's wishes and gave a kiss on her right cheek, then lay down in bed, but Visenya was still sitting glaring at him. _

_- You've done it wrong, now I won't be able sleep at all. – She was whining. _

_- Why?_

_- Its supposed to be a kiss on the lips you silly. _

_He was getting sleepy so quickly he gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled and went into his arms. That night they slept calmly with smiles on their little faces. Their morning was different. Visenya couldn't find her brother. She searched for him all around the Red Keep still he was no where to be found. But the she heard it, screaming and shouting coming from Father's study, he was angry again. She sneaked in and stood silent behind her mother's skirts. She couldn't see much but Father was yelling at Viserys and Mother was trying to calm him down. Her tears came fast and she ran to Viserys hugging him from behind. _

_- He almost fell off of that horse he needs to see a maester._

_Viserys was injured? Visenya cried out loudly at that, she felt it, the sharp pain in her right shoulder, she could feel his pain. _

_At her cry Viserys turned to her and slipped his little arms around her tightly, trying to calm her, but winced when she pushed his shoulder. They felt it, they felt each other. There was no calming them; they cried together, they couldn't comfort each other this time. _

_Their mother ushered them back to her rooms where a maester was already waiting. After twisting and turning his arms he gave Viserys some medicine and left them. The two of them curled up in their mother's bed keeping a tight hold on each other. _

_- Don't cry Visenya, please don't. I'll give you kisses I promise just stop crying. _

_They fell asleep with tears on their angelic faces, Rhaella was horrified. Kisses? She never wanted her fate for her children. Marrying your own brother, she hated it, her life was miserable._

* * *

**-Rhaella was the name of Viserys' mother, the wife of the Mad King.**


	9. Do not wake the Dragon

**Dear readers, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I was so busy with school. But enjoy this chapter **

**GRR Martin owns it all!**

* * *

Do not wake the Dragon

I was restless; tonight I plan to do something forbidden. My siblings would be so mad at me if they knew what I planned to do. I just couldn't help myself, I spent my waking hours thinking about him, and even in my dreams his face haunted me. I had to see him again.

I confided in my hand maiden, Marilia, maybe it was foolish of me; Varys had many servants as spies.

As we agreed Marilia came just after the evening feast, the guards would be drunk, some of them being entertained by whores. I would have at least an hour to see him, maybe even talk to him. My heart was beating hard in my chest while walking down the corridors. What would I say? How will he react? So many questions I had no answers for. The only thing I knew was this feeling deep in my soul, this longing I couldn't understand.

- My Lady, you only have an hour, I can't give you more, your siblings will notice your absence.

- Knock when my time is up.

- Of course, Lady Daenerys!

Silently I stepped into the room. It only had a bed and a chair in it. He was sleeping, turned towards the wall. With a sigh of relief I took a step in the bed's direction. My breathing was coming out loud, my heart was thundering inside me, still he slept peacefully.

My fingers were reaching to touch that golden head when suddenly I was pressed into the bed, face down, with him on top of me. The pillows silenced my frightened screams.

- Who are you? What do you want?

After a few minutes I was still silent, he was loosening his tight grip on my wrists. I could feel every inch of his body, it gave me shivers.

- You look like the new Queen, are you the young princess?

- I'm Daenerys.

- Marilia is a spy working for my Grandfather, I have a knife under my pillows, I should slit your throat and escape. What do you think?

- Do it and your mother and siblings will be tortured then hanged. What do you think?

The cold metal of the knife disappeared and he turned me onto my back. His piercing green eyes were frightening. Anger marred his angelic features and I couldn't see the sweet boy from my dreams anymore.

- Before your bloody family came I was to be King, marrying a Stark girl, it was a future I craved, but now I will die locked in this fucking cell.

- I don't regret coming back, this is my home!

- I'm tired and I don't know anything about my family. You do not regret coming back, well, do you regret destroying my family's life?

- I don't know.

- A few days ago I was awakened by horrible screams, who was being tortured?

- It's not my place to say.

- Tell me! – He was screaming the words into my face.

I did the only thing I could do, what Viserys always did when I was little. I snaked my arms around him tightly and whispered the words into his ears.

- Everything will be all right, I promise!

He hesitated only for a moment then he embraced me too, hiding his face in my hair, my neck was wet with tears.

- I'm your enemy, what a joke, the Targaryen Princess comforting a Baratheon. My Uncle would love this.

- I just couldn't erase you from my mind, your golden hair, and the green eyes. You're all I think about.

For an hour we lied on the bed, embracing each other. He was a strange boy. While lying next to him I watched the emotions changing on his face, anger, pain, desperation and anger again. His arms would tighten around me sometimes, his eyes widening, a sneer appearing on his face. He was just so angry.

- The hour is up Lady Daenerys, you should go back to your chambers.

I tried to look sterner when I faced my traitor of a maid, but couldn't. I was a traitor too. Embracing the enemy, if anyone came to know this secret, my punishment would be harsh.

* * *

The next morning Marilia was braiding my hair when we heard the sound of a knock on my door. Lord Varys' smiling face came into view when the door opened. Suddenly dread was choking me. That smile meant nothing but unpleasant.

- How are you Lady Daenerys? Your sister wanted to talk to you before retiring to her chambers; fortunately Marilia was there to stop her. Headaches can be bothersome.

I couldn't talk, breath or blink. He knew all about it, but then he should know all about Marilia being a traitor. He knew about the knife being given to Joffrey.

Then anger replaced my speechless shock. How dare he play with my life?

- You endangered my life! – My own voice sounded foreign to me.

- Ah yes, the little accident with the knife, but you're here now, healthy and alive, so nothing went wrong. But endangering your life, I think not, it was your decision to go and see him.

This miserable fool thought he could laugh at me and ridicule me, what an outrageous thing to do, waking the Dragon.

- I should have you executed for your words alone.

- You remind me of your sister when your temper flares, only she wouldn't be so foolish as to cuddle up to the enemy. – The smile vanished; he looked furious now, good, no more mind games.

- I will see him again, you can not stop me, I do what I want. And I want him.

- Soon my girl you will realise that not everything goes the way we want it to.

With that he left me to my thoughts. He wanted me to learn a lesson, but in my rage and childishness went and talked to my sister. Who knows maybe that was Varys' plan all along?

Visenya was out in the gardens, she was a vision when the sun shined through her hair. I wanted to tell her, to confess my sin. If I told her now it would be all better later on. Yes, we would find a solution to my problems, we were family, and we protected and cherished our own. It would be all right.

- Sister, can I bother you for a short time.

- I told you Dany, you can bother me anytime if you need something.

- I want Joffrey Baratheon released from his cell and pardoned.

It was out, I just blurted it out, foolish Dany, now comes the punishment. But then came something worse. I should have known he would be somewhere around her, watching over his beloved twin.

- What are you talking about Dany? - Her voice was confused.

- Are you mad? – He screamed at me, Viserys was frightening when angered, and he was furious.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, but this was just a chapter preparing you for the real thing, also there is an Award look for it on the forums, vote if you like any GOT stories. **


	10. Dragon Dance

**I tried to hurry a bit with this chapter, so enjoy **

**GRR Martin owns it all!**

* * *

Dragon Dance

I could see his nostrils flaring, Viserys was furious, the madness that our father was famous for I could see it in his eyes. The violet eyes that nearly all the time warmed my insides, now only anger and resentment I could see in his gaze. Dany was in trouble, and I was the only one capable of stopping Viserys if things went too far.

Many questions echoed in my mind. When did this happen and how? Dany was our sweet little sister, why would she want anything to do with a Lannister bastard. I felt myself getting sick just from the thought of Dany and the disgusting boy, Joffrey.

But Dany needed me, she sought me out to confess it, she wasn't doing this behind our backs. Before I could say anything, Viserys lifted his fist into the air, preparing to hit Dany. I reacted on instinct, pushing Dany out of the way and taking the strike myself. It hurt like hell, Viserys wasn't strong like a soldier but his hit was strong enough to send me to the ground. The edges of my vision darkened, Dany was crying while Viserys screamed at her, then he scream some more in my direction. Maybe he saw that I wasn't getting up or that my eyes were shutting, but suddenly he stopped shouting and took me into his arms.

When I came around I was in my bed, Dany sobbing quietly next to me.

- Please forgive me, please! – Her voice was muffled by sobs.

- There is nothing to forgive, just explain everything so I can understand it.

Gods I couldn't believe the things she told me. Visiting him and dreaming about his face. She was obsessed with him, to the point of no return. But one thing angered me the most and that was Varys' hand in this mess, letting her go into the cell, giving the boy a knife.

- If I free him you still won't be able to be with him!

- But you and Viserys… I can't believe you, you are doing something that everyone would frown upon yet I can't have the one thing my heart desires.

With a pained cry she ran out of my chambers. My heart broke for her, but at the moment I couldn't give her Joffrey. We were at war with his grandfather, slaughtering Lannister men. Sitting on the Iron Throne was getting harder and harder.

- I saw Daenerys running out; I hope you refused her request of freeing the little bastard.

- I'm surprised you dare show your face before me!

- What are you talking about Visenya?

- If you try to hit her again…

- What will you do hmm? We're not children anymore, you can't run to mother!

He sat down on my bed; his face inches from mine, when he spoke his lips brushed my ear. Sometimes he was just as cruel as father; at times like this his behaviour hurt me so much.

- Stop it Viserys, you're slowly becoming a copy of Father.

- Maybe that's a good thing, mother never dared threatening him, and you should learn your place too.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, a pained little whine left my throat. He was doing it purposefully, the cruel words cut into my soul like a sharp sword would. And I loved this man, no; he wasn't a man, just a spoiled child.

- Leave!

- For now I shall leave you to rest, but I'll be back. – The mocking tone and the kiss he left on my cheek were the last straw.

- Get out right now! – I screamed so loud my throat started to hurt, but finally he left.

My face was tender, my throat hurt and my heart was in pieces. This day couldn't get any more miserable. I needed to get out of this place, suddenly I felt like the walls were suffocating me. Getting out of the bed I went and opened the windows and screamed for the only being in this world who understood me. My ever faithful Dragon came to me.

In my thin night dress I got on his back, my skin was tingling from the slightly cold wind, but Balerion's body burned with a fire from deep within, it warmed my skin. He danced on the winds, graceful dips and turns, he was trying to brighten my sour mood.

- Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea, I can still remember the nights when we went out and played in the woods, you were a tiny little thing depending on me. Feeding you, playing with you, you were the only thing that made me happy. Now I don't even have time for you, this cursed place is trying to swallow me whole. I wish we could be one, in the skies, free from the chains of humans.

In the last weeks I had little time to take care of him, only getting some information from the servants. The little eggs Dany brought from the Free Cities seemed to soften and they felt hot to the touch. Balerion's closeness was waking them up from their long slumber. In a few months they will hatch for sure. Then Dany, Aegon and Viserys will have their own companions. I dreaded the moment when Viserys' dragon would grow mature enough to ride upon.

And Varys was still a problem, the man I thought I could trust with anything, did something like this, but why? It was a weight I couldn't just ignore anymore; I was slowly but surely crumbling under all of this, Viserys, Varys, Dany, and the Lannisters.

* * *

Later that day, after I could calm myself down enough to fix the mess, I sat on the Iron Throne, with the crown on my head. Balerion was breathing loudly, he still felt agitated about my earlier break down, he growled at anyone that came close to us.

- Where is Lord Varys? – My voice was cold; I wasn't in a bright mood.

- I'm here Your Grace! – With the fake smile in place.

- The pressing matter of the Lannisters, I came up with a solution, my sister, Daenerys and the boy, Joffrey. In a week they will marry, I've already sent a letter to Tywin Lannister, so order the guards to release Joffrey baratheon and his siblings. I'm not a cruel ruler after all.

- But my Queen…

- Today I leave for the battle grounds to negotiate with Lord Lannister, Ned Stark is waiting for me, and in my absence Prince Aegon shall rule in my stead.

I could see it on his face; this wasn't how he wanted things to go. Well at least I could surprise him. Now only one thing left to do.

- Prepare my guards for the journey; I want to leave as soon as possible.

Viserys was waiting outside the Great Hall, his face contorted into a sneer. He heard all of it, well; this will teach him not to order me around.

- Not a word or I'll go and find a wife for you too.

- You wouldn't dare.

- Do not underestimate me, at this point I would be capable of anything, threaten my position again, order me around one more time and you'll be out of King's Landing in a blink of an eye. You may be my brother, someone I deeply care for, but right now I could strangle you.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I was up late last night to finish this chapter! Review and give me some ideas, opinions. **


End file.
